More the friends.
by Fanfic Fan1
Summary: Sakura gets a visite from Li. Just when they were about to confess their feelings...... I added a second chapter and changed the name. It used to be called "No name"
1. Default Chapter

Prologue   
Sakura had already captured all of the cards, and became the mistress of the Clow card, or should I say Sakura card. Li finally confessed his love (when I say love, I don't mean, "love", I mean like) for Sakura. Right after that, he had to go back home to Hong Kong.   
  
  
Li was in the plane to Hong Kong. There, he was thinking of Sakura, and how he'll miss her. When Li came home, he saw Meilin who was waiting for him. Once he saw her, he got even more depressed. He went up to his room, dropped his stuff and went to eat. He was too sad to unpack.  
Sakura was lying on her bed staring at the sealing, thinking about Li.  
Kero floated up to Sakura and said,  
"You're not still thinking of that Li kid, are you?"  
Sakura sighted.   
Li finally was unpacking. He came across the cell phone Madison gave him and Sakura. He decided to phone her.  
Sakura was still on her bed, when suddenly, her phone rang.  
"Hello?" She answered.   
She smiled once she her Li say,  
"Hello Sakura."  
They talked for about 20 minutes.  
"Sakura..."  
"Yes?" answered Sakura.  
"If you ever need to talk, phone me up. Okay?"  
"Okay!" She answered while nodded. Li blushed.  
"Oh, wait..."  
"What if you're not home? And it's something really important!?" asked Sakura.  
"Don't worry, I'll bring it every where I go!"  
"And you?" he continued.  
"I'll also bring it everywhere I go," she replied, while blushing.  
They'd phone each other once a day to chat about stuff that happened that day. Meilin will ask who he's talking to, and he'll always reply, "None of your business, Meilin!" She replied with a grin.   
It was almost the end of the semester, and Li's mom was discussing where to go. Li jump right away, and suggested Japan, where Sakura.   
Meilin was there and said, "I knew it!"  
Li blushed. "Tori and Julian will be there!" said one of Li's sister.  
"Oooooooo! Let's go there!" said another.  
"Alright, Meilin, why don't you come?" suggested Li's mother.  
Li rushed up to his phone to phone Sakura about the trip.  
"That's great news!" exclaimed Sakura.  
While Li was packing, Meilin went by, leaned against the entrance.  
"Is Sakura the one you've been phoning?" asked Meilin.  
Li ignored her and blushed.  
"Hm. I knew it." She turned and walked away.  
They were finally there. Li dropped his bag and ran out of the rented house.  
Meilin stopped him and said,  
"What are you doing Li? Are you going to Sakura's house!?" She frowned.  
"Well your not going!" She tugged his arm, not letting go.  
"Meilin, let me go!"  
Passing by was Sakura and Madison to welcome Li and Meilin.  
"Hi!" greeted Sakura. Li blushed. And Meilin frowned.  
"What are YOU doing here Avalon?"  
Li walked over and said his hellos. Kero floated from her back.  
"Hey, Li. What are you doing here?"  
Li's mother came from behind.  
"Hello Sakura. Li seemed eager to come here." She smiled, and Li blushed. Then Sakura blushed. (Too many blushing!!)  
Two weeks later, Li sneaked out while Meilin was busy. And meet up with Sakura and Madison in the park. Sakura was there waiting for the others. Then Li came. "Hey Sakura!"  
They started talking. Madison came and saw them both talking, so she decided to go back home. Wink, Wink  
"Um..." murmured Sakura  
"Li, there is something I wanted to tell you.."  
Both Li and Sakura blushed, and looked straight at the ground.  
"Li..."  
Then, Meilin came screaming,  
"There you are!"  
ARGH! Meilin, Sakura was just about to tell me something!  
"You have to go home!" yelled Meilin. She dragged him home.  
He tried to resist, but he couldn't. His knees got weak from Sakura.(Hehehe, knees get weak, from "Two perfect girls" for in Pokemon. )  
Li phoned Sakura asking what she wanted to say, but it wasn't the moment.  
"Oh, nothing."  
Li was mad at Meilin for interrupting.  
He found out that he had to go back. And told Sakura.  
They where at the airport.   
Li gave her the bear he made.  
"Here. It's for you." He was blushing. So was Sakura.   
"Thanks Li. I don't have anything for you..."  
"That's okay. I meant to give you that for a long time."  
Li backed backward and showed his phone Madison gave him. Sakura did the same. They went on the airport and the plane flew off.  
Sakura stayed still, staring at nothing, thinking that she should of told him.  
  
The End...  



	2. Sakura's decision...

After Li left, Sakura felt very sad. Seeing and being with Li again reminded her how much she felt for him. But, he's gone now. And will never come back. She'll never be able to confess her feelings. Ofcourse she could phone him up and tell him, but if she told him, it would make it worst for both Li and Sakura. If she told him, she would have told how she really felt. Something she wanted to do for a long time. But, she wouldn't be able to see him, or talk to him. Except for once in a while. She would be too attach to him, now that she knows he knows. It would be too painful for both. She couldn't do it.  
Day after day, she miss him...  
  
"It hurts too much.."Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"I...I think Li and I would be better off, if I got over him......"Sakura didn't like the thought, but she knew she had to do it. It was her only choice. If she didn't, she would only be hurting herself.  
  
Summer ending, and it was the first day of school. She was now in grade 6.  
  
Thw whole summer after Li left, Sakura tried to forget him as much as possible. She didn't phone him, but he phoned her once in a while.(Not too often)  
  
One evening, two weeks after school started again...  
  
Ring! Ring!  
Sakura picked up her personal phone. It was Li.  
  
They had a usual conversation, until.....  
  
"Sakura...Before I left, I liked you...and I still do..."  
  
Sakura was very shocked...She couldn't say anything...  
  
"uh..Li..."  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew she couldn't keep it up. As long as she hears his voice, she would always love him. She didn't have any choice but to...  
  
"I'm sorry Li. We can't be friends anymore."  
  
Li was shocked to hear such harsh words.  
  
"Huh? Sakura!?"  
  
Tears rolled down quicker. She began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Li...I can't..."  
  
Li felt rejected, and angry. Without thinking, he slamed the phone down.  
  
Sakura was sad to hear Li's reaction, and to hear what she just said.  
  
"Li..Sniff...I'm sorry...It's better for the both of us....."  
  
Li also began to shed tears. After thinking what just happened. He coudln't think of just forgetting her.  
  
Sakura began to cry heavily.  
  
"Li...Sniff..I'm sorry!! I don't want you to suffer. Nor do I. We'll be much happier this way...I'm sprry Li!!"  
  
That night was stromy.   
Outside, and inside their hearts.  
  
The End 


End file.
